A medical suturing tool is known for fixing a portion to be sutured in a patient's body, specifically skin and internal organs. In one example, intake of fluid food such as liquid diet or nutrient preparation is accomplished using a gastric fistula-forming tube when capability to take food orally is lowered as a result of advanced age or illness. To attach the gastric fistula-forming tube a hole on a belly of the patient is formed. In order to attach the gastric fistula-forming tube appropriately, the abdominal wall and stomach wall are fixed together in advance, using a medical suturing tool.
In JP-A-5-161655, a medical suturing tool is provided with two puncture needles provided in parallel at a distance and, when suturing, the two puncture needles simultaneously puncture a portion to be sutured of the patient. Subsequently, a surgical suture is passed through one of the puncture needles, and an inner needle having a loop member formed of wire connected to the distal end thereof is passed through the other puncture needle, and the inner needle is pulled out from the puncture needle in a state in which the surgical suture is engaged with the loop member. Then, the two puncture needles are pulled out from the patient, and both ends of the surgical suture projecting out from the patient's body are knotted together to complete suturing. The distal end of the puncture needle, which accommodates the inner needle inserted therein, is formed into a bent portion, and hence the distal opening is directed laterally, whereby the loop member projects outward so as to extend laterally to enable engagement of the surgical suture when the inner needle is pushed into the puncture needle.